


The Fairy Talent Show

by Toxic_Shadow



Series: My Interactions With Anime Characters [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: Hey guys I'm going to stop this right here. I will make a part 2 to this don't you worry.Also I wanted to make something clear. If there is a dedication on top, it is an idea from a reader. If there is no dedications, than it is my own idea. Hoped you liked it. Took me forever to write it.Til next time,●SHADOW OUT●





	The Fairy Talent Show

_**My** _ _**POV** _ _**(Shadow)** _

_'Am_ _I_ _even in the right_ _town_ _? Man_ _I_ _suck_ _at reading maps. I better go ask someone for help.'_

I walked to a magic and went to the clerk at the desk.

"Excuse me sir. Can you please help me?"

"What do you need miss?"

"I'm trying to get to Magnolia but I keep getting lost. Do you know where I am and how to get to Magnolia?"

"Well you are currently in Hargeon. Just get one the train heading to clover. Magnolia is the next town over."

"Thank you sir!"

I ran out and headed towards the train station. After getting a ticket to Magnolia, I relaxed in my seat.

"Finally. I can't wait for the show. Hopefully I pass my audition."

I slept for the ride. A dreamless sleep. Old memories floated into my mind. Old friends who betrayed my trust and tore down my armor. Broke me into a million piece. There was only one who was truly loyal to me but they locked my silver haired friend away. I remember the screams clearly. Him calling my name for help but I could do nothing. Forced to watch horror as they beat him to his breaking point. I lost a piece of myself that day. I'll never get it back though. It's gone forever and I'll never be as I once was. I woke in a cold sweat.

_'Damn_ _I_ _had that dream again. I just need to calm down and breathe. 1 2 3.'_

I looked out the window and saw the station of Magnolia up ahead. The train slowed down to pull into the station. I grabbed my bag and walked off the train. That dream continued to play in the back of my mind. My hands were trembling and my breath was a little shaky.

I pulled out the audition paper for the location of the building I am suppose to find. _'This_ _shouldn't_ _be too hard.'_

I saw something fly towards me from the corner of my eye. It was blue and had wings. _'Happy?'_ Then it smacked straight into me causing me to faceplant the floor.

"Ow."

"Sorry miss. Wait Shadow?!"

I sat up and found Happy in my lap. "Hey Happy. How have you been?"

"Great! Natsu and I have been working on a new combo."

"Where is that pyro?"

"Right here. Hey Shadow."

"Hello." I could feel a blush creeping up but I pushed it down.

"Whatcha in town for?"

"Oh the Fairy Talent Show auditions. I'm going to attempt to sing."

"What do you mean attempt? You have a great voice. You just prefer no one hear you."

"That is why I'm doing this. To try and break it of my shell."

"Do you need help getting to the building since you can't read a map?"

"Shut up." My cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "Yes I would like some help."

"Let's go to the guild first. I want you to meet some of my friends."

He grabbed my hand and ran to his guild. When we reached the guild doors, he kicked it open and dragged me to a table with a red head, a blond, a raven haired male and small blue haired girl.

"Who's that Natsu?" The red head looked at our hands which were still linked together.

"Hi! The names Shadow. You are?"

"Erza. Erza Scarlet."

"Nice to meet you Miss Scarlet."

"Please call me Erza."

"And your names are?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Wendy Marvell."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Are you a mage Shadow?"

"Yes. I use shadow magic ironically."

"You don't belong to a guild?"

"Nope. I'm a nomad. I like to free roam."

"What brought you to Magnolia?"

"The Fairy Talent Show auditions. Are you ladies going to join as well?"

"What's that?" Wendy and Lucy asked.

"What?! You don't know?! Every two years, there is a national talent show and in the final round you go up against teams or individuals from neighboring countries."

"Wow. Is it very competitive?"

"Like you'll never believe. You should join. It will be fun."

"But what could I do?" Wendy asked.

"Well there are many subcategories you could join. There is the singing contest which is what I will be trying out for. As well as a magic competition and a beauty contest. In the magic competition, you or your team can show off your favorite combo moves, power shots etc. The beauty contest is very competitive. I'm not sure what the rules are this year but the last time everyone was given a envelop with a restriction on it."

"What do you mean restriction?" Erza asked.

"Well I mean restriction or requirement. In the envelope, you could be told that you have to wear a dress or you can't have stripes. Things like that. It's to bring a person's creativity under pressure. Not many people can handle the pressure. But I'm sure you ladies will do fine if you join."

More people began to crowd the table as I spoke more about the show and it's contest. Some people seemed interested in joining.

_'I just realized he is still holding my hand.'_

"Natsu can you show me to the building now? I'm going to be late if I stay any longer. Sorry."

"It's ok. Come on."

He led me outside the guild and to the audition building. Natsu told me about some of his recent missions and I told him about my adventures across the continent.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun Shadow."

"Yup. Maybe we could travel together sometime."

"I'd like that."

I smiled in return. "Thanks for showing me the way."

"No problem. When you're done, could we..."

"Yeah sure. Meet me here in about two hours."

"Ok! See you." He ran back to his guild.

**_Time Skip [After Auditions]_ **

_'_ _Yes_ _! I made the cut. Can believe_ _I_ _was so nervous for nothing.'_

Natsu met me outside. "Hey! You hungry?"

"What so you could eat out my wallet Nats? We go but you pay."

"Deal."

He walked me back to his little house in the forest. I raise a brow. "Isn't a home cooked meal better?"

I laughed a little. "You're right it is. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"You know what I mean dummy. Why don't you ever show your guild that you aren't actually an idiot. You just act like one."

"It's not like it would change anything. Besides they don't need to know everything about me." (Natsu)

"I see. So what's on the menu Mr. Chef?"

"A surprise. I had a feeling you would be in town soon so I prepared something for you."

"Aw thanks. I'm glad to see someone cares."

"How is Sora?"

"Better. He stared smiling again."

"That's good. Is he staying with you?"

"No he said he was going to join a guild. He never said which one though. But for him, I'd think he'd pick a guild like Sabertooth."

"Because he doesn't like how rowdy our guild can be. I understand."

Natsu walked into his kitchen and told me sit in the living room. His house was pretty clean. Someone must have made him pick up his stuff. I walked to his bedroom and sat on his hammock.

"I haven't laid on one of these in a long time. I should get one."

My eyes slowly closes and I drift to sleep.

"......dow wake up. .......adow wake up. Shadow! WAKE UP!"

"I'M UP. I'M UP."

"*chuckles* food is ready."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Maybe an hour. I would have woke up earlier but you looked like you needed the sleep."

"I did. I haven't been sleeping well these last couple of weeks."

"Why?"

"Old memories tend to resurface."

"Oh. I see. Sorry to bring it up."

"It's ok. Are you going to tell me what you made now?"

"No. You will have to guess."

"Aw man! Please can you tell me!!"

Natsu shook his head and walked back to the kitchen to plate some food. I thought about it for a while. _'What could he have possibly made?_ _It'd_ _have to be something he know_ _I'll_ _eat. Maybe something from the past?'_ I stalked past the kitchen and stopped. My mouth stared to water. _'No way. He remembered.'_

"Know what it is now?"

"OMG NATSU! I love so much. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

We sat down at the table and ate dinner which consists of mash potatoes, roast beef, rice, vegetables and Natsu's super secret special sauce. I don't know what he puts in it but man it was good.

"So was it as good as you remember?"

"Nope. It was better."

"You can stay the night if you want. Happy is staying with Wendy for the night."

"I don't want to be a burden. You have already done so much for me."

"You're not so stop thinking that. When is the show? I want to see you preform."

My face turned a little red. "You don't have to go. Actually you shouldn't go. It won't be that good anyway."

"Wait embarrassed to sing in front of me?"

"N-No! Fine it's a month from tomorrow. I prove to you I am not afraid!" I went to his room and stole his blanket and pillow and slept on the hammock. _'He could use the bed.'_

**_Time Skip [Day of the Show]_ **

_'_ _I'm_ _so nervous.'_ Everyday for the entire month I practiced. I almost lost my voice two weeks ago. I cried at night thinking that I won't be able to preform but Natsu helped me through it.

People from all over Fiore were here. The first contest to go is the beauty contest which I found out Lucy and Erza join. This year everyone was given a theme they had to dress for.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our Fairy Talent Show! I know you all are excited but always remain in your seats. Now I don't want to talk too much so I'll keep this brief. This year the order will be a little different. The beauty contest will be first followed by the singing contest. Then the crossdressing/cosplay pageant and last but not least the Battle Royale. This year's rule for the fight will be a bit different but all will be explained when the fight begins. Now I'll pass the mic over to our MC for the day."

"Thank you Mike. Now let's get this show on the road!"

The crowd erupted with cheers.

"First up, Sherry Blendy from Lamia Scale! Her theme for this contest was Back in time. Let's see what she has prepare for us."

Sherry walked on stage with a short dress that looked like it was made like 200 years ago. But it looked nice on her. It hugged her body and at her waist the dress flared out. The dress was a light pink almost white color and seemed easy to move around in. Her hair was loose and wavy. She walked up and down the aisle showing off the dress as the crowd cheered. I think she did a fantastic job for her theme.

"Next we have Mirajane from Fairy Tail! Her theme was the Red Carpet."

Mirajane walked on stage with a stunning ankle length midnight blue dress that sparkled. It was a form fitting dress and brought out her curves. Her hair was up in a bun held by two large pins. She walked the aisle and back while the crowd cheered and whistled.

\------

"We are almost done folks. Our second to last entry is Erza Scarlet! Her theme is Weddings!"

Erza walked on stage and the crowd was quiet. Too stunned to say anything. I can't even describe it so I'll show you.

If we weren't at the talent show right now, I'd really think she was getting married. Her dress was beautiful. Not too big. Not too tight. One person began to clap. Then another and another til everyone was clapping and cheering. _'This is the loudest cheer yet.'_

"And last but not Lucy Heartfilia with the theme Royalty!"

Lucy was wearing a pale pink dress and gloves that went to her elbows.

The crowd was loud as Lucy walked back stage.

_'_ _It's_ _going to be hard to choose a winner this year. There were many good ones.'_

"Now ladies and gentlemen there will be a ten minute break to prepare for the singing contest."

The staff set up instruments on the stage and cleaned up. The girls who were apart of the contest just now all went to change.

"Great job guys. Our outfits were awesome."

"Thanks Shadow. You're going now right?" (Lucy)

"Yup. I just hope I don't mess up."

"You will do great." Erza encouraged.

"Will everyone who is singing please come back stage to get your number?"

"I'll be back guys."

I got out of my seat and headed to the back stage area to get my number.

_'_ _Number_ _Six._ _That's_ _not bad. At least_ _I'm_ _not_ _first_ _.'_

Everyone went back to there seats.

"What number are you Shadow?" Wendy asked.

"Number six."

"I can't wait for your turn." (Natsu) "Especially with how hard you've been practicing."

"What song are you singing?"

"Not telling~" I turned back to the stage. The first seemed like they were ready to go. The MC told her that she could start and she began to sing a song she wrote herself.

"Give it up for Aya Yoko!" Everyone clapped.

The next person went and then the next til it was my turn. I saw my new friends from Fairy Tail cheering me on.

_**Play Song Here [One Woman Army - Porcelain Black]** _

_I'm on the battlefield_  
_Like, oh my God (ooh la la)_  
_Knocking soldiers down_  
_Like house of cards (ooh la la)_

_I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)_  
_Yes, I'm a one woman army_  
_(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)_

My nervousness slowly started to fade away as my body swayed to the music.

_I pull up in a matte black super car_  
_Like Batman, yeah_  
_No bodyguard_  
_I'm Gangnam Styling on the bar_  
_I got it, I bring all the boys to the yard_  
_If you see me at the club in Hollywood_  
_You know I bring that Detroit hood_  
_You like it, and you feelin' good_  
_You know that you want it_  
_You know that you would_

_Let's rush tonight_  
_The music is still playin'_  
_So get up and fight_  
_You know that you want it_  
_You know that you would_

_I'm on the battlefield_  
_Like, oh my God (ooh la la)_  
_Knocking soldiers down_  
_Like house of cards (ooh la la)_  
_I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)_  
_Yes, I'm a one woman army_  
_(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)_  
_[x2]_

_I hit you with that kung-fu Jackie Chan_  
_Boom, boom, boom, pow_  
_I'm super fast_  
_High heels, big deal_  
_I kick your ass_  
_They're gunnin', they're runnin'_  
_And that makes me mad_

_If you wanna rumble_  
_All you gotta do is ask_  
_I'm a rude bitch, boy_  
_Can you handle that?_  
_I love to play_  
_But I don't really need a man_  
_No daddy, no VISA, I got my own cash_

_Let's rush tonight_  
_The music is still playin'_  
_So get up and fight_  
_No daddy, no VISA, I got my own cash_

_I'm on the battlefield_  
_Like, oh my God (ooh la la)_  
_Knocking soldiers down_  
_Like house of cards (ooh la la)_  
_I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)_  
_Yes, I'm a one woman army_  
_(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)_  
_[x2]_

_One, two, three, hut_  
_March if you don't give a fuck_  
_One, two, three, hut_  
_One, two, three, hut_  
_March if you don't give a fuck_  
_One, two, three, hut_

_I'm on the battlefield_  
_Like, oh my God (ooh la la)_  
_Knocking soldiers down_  
_Like house of cards (ooh la la)_  
_I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)_  
_Yes, I'm a one woman army_  
_(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)_  
_[x2]_

I took a breath and a bow. The crowd started screaming and cheer.

_'They liked it? OMG they liked my singing. I might make it to the next round!'_

I ran back to my seat and was greeted by Natsu's team. I hugged the girls and high fived Gray. Natsu gave a bear hug and we all laughed.

\-------

"We have on last minute entry. I'd like to welcome him on to the stage."

One stage was a familar figure. It was Sora. _'When_ _did_ _he get here?'_ Then music started to play and a recognized the song immediately.

_**Play Song Here [Fall for You - Secondhand Serenade]** _

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_  
_Could it be that we have been this way before_  
_I know you don't think that I am trying_  
_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

Sora looked me in the eyes as he sang. My heart skipped a beat.

_This is not what I intended_  
_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_  
_You always thought that I was stronger_  
_I may have failed_  
_But I have loved you from the start_  
_Oh_

_But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_  
_Breathe me in_  
_I'm yours to keep_  
_And hold onto your words_  
_'Cause talk is cheap_  
_And remember me tonight_  
_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

I started to clap before anyone else. Team Natsu soon followed and eventually everyone was clapping.

"Thank you! That was for you Shadow!" Sora shouted and my face rivaled Erza's hair.

"That idiot."

"We will be taking a two hour intermission. Please come back to your assign seats by then." (MC)

"Let's go eat."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm going to stop this right here. I will make a part 2 to this don't you worry.
> 
> Also I wanted to make something clear. If there is a dedication on top, it is an idea from a reader. If there is no dedications, than it is my own idea. Hoped you liked it. Took me forever to write it.
> 
> Til next time,  
> ●SHADOW OUT●


End file.
